While the Finite Element Model (FEM) is known as a tool useful for determining the integrity of a given mechanical structure, the Finite Element Model also has a number of other uses. For example, the same FEM that can be used to predict the structural integrity of an aircraft door or window can also be used to develop an acoustic model to predict how the door or window will conduct sound. Unfortunately, FEMs rarely lend themselves to computational efficiency, and when used to predict acoustic behavior, the computational power required to develop a FEM-based acoustic model increases exponentially with every added element. Accordingly, new methods and systems related to improving the computational requirements of acoustic models are desirable.